1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of using a microemulsion to detoxify articles contaminated with chemical warfare agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
The introduction of chemical warfare agents went hand in hand not only with the need for protection but also with the need for a possible method of decontaminating articles and persons which had been contaminated, i.e. of destroying or washing off adhering warfare agents. Articles to be decontaminated range from protective masks to aircraft. The fundamental methods are chemical, based predominantly on oxidation or hydrolysis, and physical, involving soap, water and solvent. In addition the contamination of permeable protective suits, which always contain active charcoal, requires relatively high temperatures in order to desorb the warfare agents from the charcoal.
The requirements placed on a decontamination method can be summarized as follows:
1. The subjects treated should not be damaged. PA1 2. The decontamination agent should be nonpolluting and non-toxic to humans. PA1 3. The products employed should not be readily flammable, either individually or in the mixture employed. PA1 4. Application should be possible under all conceivable conditions, including those of temperature (31 20.degree. C. to 55.degree. C.). PA1 5. High storage stability of the individual components, and good stability of the ready-to-use mixture. PA1 6. The logistical problems should be minimal.
In the case of the methods often based on chlorinated lime currently used in the NATO sector, these requirements are in some cases no more than wishful thinking. Although the warfare agents are destroyed, application is relatively simple and the products used in these methods are inexpensive, oxidative decontamination methods are highly corrosive, for which reason they cannot be used, for example, for aircraft, sensitive equipment (.e.g. radio equipment), motor-vehicle interiors, etc.; they readily remove fresh alkyd resin coatings, have a sometimes inadequate effect against poisons which have penetrated more deeply, and the chemicals used are neither nonpolluting nor easy to store. The composition of C-8 emulsion is:
7.5% calcium hypochlorite
15% perchloroethylene or carbon tetrachloride
1% emulsifier
76.5% water
Moreover, in the USA and many western countries the DS 2 solution is used which, because of its chemical composition--2% concentrated sodium hydroxide solution, 70% diethylenetriamine and 28% ethylene glycol monomethyl ether--is classified not only as extremely aggressive but also as a fire hazard.